Friends Unknown D&J
by Demon Girl Lee
Summary: Dorsia, a new spirit detective, helps to solve a new case involving a demon who is killing innocents. Then Hiei and Kurama are attacked and almost killed! Flamers are welcome just, PLEASE, talk to me. Give me your advice and I'll change it to suit you.
1. Hiei and Kurama are attacked

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me nor does any other Anime characters used in this fic.__

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Dorsia for always being a good friend and being there when you need a buddy most. This is for you! Hope you like it D.! (- )

Note: This is about my best friend Dorsia. She loves Sesshomaru a lot!

"YAWN… Oh, what a hangover!" With that said Dorsia got out of bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom… SPLASH! "God Dam it Seshomaru! Would it kill you to leave the freaking seat down! Sigh" She stepped into the shower and let the water just fall over her. "I've never drunk so much in my entire life." she thought. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She shuffled her feet down the stairs of her apartment. She walked in the kitchen. "Meow!" cried her cat. Dorsia reached down and pet her. "Good morning, Hoshi." (Hoshi is her name because the patch of fur shaped like a star on her left eye and Hoshi means "Star" in Japanese) Dorsia bent down and filled Hoshi's bowl full of cat food. Hoshi began consuming the food hungrily. Dorsia turned and began to make a new pot of coffee. Just as she was turning the pot on, Seshomaru walked in with nothing on. (O.M.G! YES!) Dorsia turned around as Seshomaru wrapped his long arms around her body. "Good morning, my love. Last night was fun." He said slowly. "You smell like liquor and wet dog my love." said Dorsia caressing Seshomaru's long silver hair, "Go up and take a shower. When you're done I'll have breakfast ready." "Fine." said Seshomaru cheerfully as he gave a small pinch to Dorsia' s ass. "Ouch!" said Dorsia smiling. "I'm not hungry though, so don't bother." said Seshomaru as he left to take a shower. Dorsia walked back up the stairs into the bedroom. She looked at what a mess they had made last night after the party. Sprawled out on the floor, lied Seshomaru' s Kimono next to the outfit that she wore the night before. She walked over to her closet, careful not to trip on Seshomaru's armor on the way. She opened the door and looked inside. "Oh, what to wear, what to wear?" thought Dorsia. She grabbed a red mini skirt and a white top and began to get dressed. Seshomaru strode in wearing nothing, but a blue towel tied loosely around his hips, exposing all his muscles and physique. "Uh, what do you suppose I wear now? My kimono is dirty and smells of liquor." asked Seshomaru confused. "Here. You can wear this. It's Seto's from when he spent last summer here because of his company being destroyed and all. You remember that, right?" said Dorsia "Oh yes. I remember. He is the ningen with the weird hair and the little brother. Correct?" asked Seshomaru "Yes." replied Dorsia. Seshomaru took the garments and dropped his towel. "Dorsia smiled at the sight of her "Sessy Wessy." Seshomaru put on the clothes that were given to him. He had tight, blue jeans with a white, unbuttoned, V-neck shirt. There was a jacket, but Seshomaru thought that it was pointless to wear. "You look nice." said Dorsia "Thank you." said Seshomaru blushing, "You look nice too." "Well, of course! I wouldn't give you any less!" said Dorsia blushing also. Dorsia cleaned their bedroom and put their dirty laundry into the hamper. When she walked into the living room, she saw Seshomaru sitting on the couch reading the paper with his legs crossed. Dorsia pulled the paper from his grip and sat in his lap. Seshomaru leaned down and kissed his lover. After a few minutes they broke the kiss for a breath. (Come on they have to breathe sometime!) "So, my love what do you wish to do today?" asked Dorsia "I don't know. How bout we just go over Kurama's and tag along?" suggested Seshomaru "Sure!" whispered Dorsia as she began to kiss Seshomaru again. They walked toward the door and put their shoes on. (You really should know by now that the Japanese do not wear their shoes in the house. They usually have slippers or shoes used only in the house, Duh!) Seshomaru locked the door and stepped into the passenger seat on Dorsia's Porsche convertible. (I have no idea if Seshomaru can drive, he-he) They pulled into Kurama's driveway. Dorsia recognized immediately Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei's ki. She sensed another but it was masked. She went to the door but it was already open. "Kurama? Are ya home?" asked Dorsia suspiciously. She walked in. On the couch was Kurama with a gapping hole in the right part of his chest. Blood was squirting out uncontrollably. He looked unconscious. Hiei was sitting on the window ledge. He was sleeping. He was badly hurt, but refused to show any sign of pain or weakness. Yuusuke walked in the room. "Konichiwa, Dorsia-san and Seshomaru-san." "Dorsia? Is Dorsia here!" cried Kuwabara. He ran to the door and began furiously kissing her hand. BAM! Seshomaru punched Kuwabara hard on the head causing him to pass out. "Oh, no you don't! This is only for me!" said Seshomaru really pissed off. "What happened… who did this?" cried Dorsia rushing towards Kurama trying to stop the bleeding. "I don't know. It was definitely a demon. It had great power in order to defeat them. I found them like this by the time I got there." replied Yuusuke. Just then a figure walked in concealed with a red cloak. It had the smell of demon all over it, not to mention the smell of Kurama and Hiei's blood. "You!" cried Dorsia furiously, "You … did this! I'll kill you!" Dorsia's body began to levitate. A purple ora began to swell around her body. A wind blew hysterically around knocking everyone off their feet. Her hair swelled around her head. Her eyes blazed purple. "Now you will pay, you fucking bastard! DIE!" She charged toward the cloaked demon. A huge blast emerged from her hands. Out of nowhere a shield emerged from the cloak and repelled the enormous blast. "Impede your attack please." said the demon "Why should I? Look what you did to my friends! I should kill you!" cried Dorsia still in an attack stance. "Dorsia… you must… defeat… it. She is the…D…D…OHhhhhhhhhh." with that Kurama passed out. "Kurama! We must help him." cried Dorsia, "But I left all my potions at home! I didn't think I would need them!" "It's alright." said the cloaked figure "I will handle it." The figure lifted Kurama without difficulty and placed him right side up on his back with his hands to his sides. She tore off his blood stained shirt. "I am sorry to do this... This will cause you great pain." said the figure. She brushed back the red hair from Kurama's sweaty face. From her cloak she pulled a Red gem and placed it in her hands so that it floated in front of the figure's palms. All of a sudden a red discharge shot from the pendent. "Hold his arms down!" the figure screamed. Dorsia held down Kurama's left arm and Seshomaru held down his right arm. Yuusuke held down Kurama's legs. Kurama's body jerked around furiously. He regained consciousness and began screaming wildly. "NO! I'll kill you! RUN DORSIA! RUN! gasp, gasp, gasp! Hiei jumped up in startlement. "What the hell!" he snarled. He quickly ran to Kurama's side and placed his hand on Kurama's forehead. The figure stopped the discharge and its body became limp and it passed out onto the floor. Kurama ended his seizure-like state and fell into a sleep. The figure sat up and regained consciousness. "It's done." she said. She got up and took Hiei to the couch and had him lay down. Hiei did not know what she was doing, but went along with it for the hell of it. She did the same as she did to Kurama, but this time she also did it to his left leg that was partially severed off. (WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT! That bitch stole my leading role! WHAAAAAAAA! I quickly grab my Katana and start running in circles. Then eventually pass out of stupidity.) "His wounds were not as serious as Kurama's but they should be completely healed soon. They should rest for the time being. They have gone through much pain." said the figure "Who are you?" asked Dorsia "Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." said the figure. "I am Dorsia." she said, Now who and what are you?" "My name is Rellik Nomed Eraweb,

(THAT BITCH! Whaaaaaaaaaaa! Strong Jessie! Strong Jessie! I walk away into a dark corner and cry myself to sleep in the fetal position) " I'm a priestess for the temple of the Lost fears.'' replied Rellik as she eyed Seshomaru up and down. "I'm a demon and this is _MY BOYFRIEND_ Seshomaru. "It's… uh, nice to meet you." said Seshomaru not really interested with a pathetic ningen who looks worse then Kuwabara in that pink dress. (It's a real old fic I wrote about Yuusuke and Kuwabara go cross dressing in order to go out with two good looking gay girls from Sweden. I know what you are thinking and well… Don't even ask.) Come on Seshomaru. Help me cook dinner. I'm good with my hands but I can't seem to find the really _big KNIVES_." said Dorsia. "Can you use a _dagger_, cause I have one." replied Seshomaru. "Oh, I love your _dagger _it's huge! Almost nine inches!" whispered Dorsia.

Hearing that turned Seshomaru on a whole lot! (**Ding-Dong**!)

To be continued!

Owarimashita…

Owari


	2. Mmmm Sweet Snow!

Disclaimer: I was really going to put something here, but… I… I… forgot! Ok! Yes, the great Jessie Lee FORGOT! Are you satisfied in making my entire psychological and mental status fall to pieces! Yeah, well, not everyone has perfect memory. Now, what was I saying…? Oh! God Dammit! Enjoy! …Or else! ∂∂??!

Dorsia woke up. "Huh? Oh yeah." thought Dorsia. She remembered that she spent the night at Kurama's to make sure everything is all right. She wondered what woke her. Then all of a sudden a soft, wet thing touched her ear. (It's not what you think. Hentai! That means Pervert, Duh!) She turned and seen Seshomaru licking her ear in his sleep. They were cuddled on the couch, sharing a pink blanket. (Awwwwww.) Seshomaru's deep, warm breaths felt good against Dorsia's neck. She got up careful not to wake her sleeping spouse. She did not want to, but had to check Hiei and Kurama. (I bet she does, if you know what I mean! He-he!) She kneeled next to them, checking their wounds. They were healing quite nicely, but she would have felt better if she had at least one potion to give them. She rewrapped their wounds and put warm towels on their foreheads. "Sigh" was all she said. She was about to get up when she felt a hand grab her back down. It was Hiei's. "Arigatou, Dorsia for being here." said Hiei in a frail state. "Sure. Anytime." said Dorsia wondering if Hiei hit his head a little too hard, causing him to be nice, "Now go to sleep. You need your rest." Hiei did what he was told and quickly fell asleep again. Dorsia made sure that Kurama's house was clean and that everyone was ok. She got into her car and began to drive back to her apartment. She decided to leave Seshomaru there because she didn't have the heart to wake her "Sessy Wessy." She reached her apartment and searched her purse for her keys. "Shit! Where the hell are they? I must have left them at Kurama's" thought Dorsia. She looked around to make sure nobody was looking and snapped her fingers and the lock on her door quickly unlocked. "God damn! I'm good!" she thought. She walked up to her bedroom and into her closet. She changed her blood-stained clothes for nice clean ones. She then walked into the next room. On a table she had a variety of different colored and shaped bottles. She put a few into her purse. She fed Hoshi and left to go to Koenma's to learn of the demon that attacked her friends. Alas, he was out in some meeting. "What kind of meeting does a toddler go to, for Christ's sake, the diaper convention!" hollered Dorsia. She returned to Kurama's. She walked in and saw Seshomaru gone and Keiko and Boton talking. "Good morning!" they said simultaneously. "Good morning," Dorsia replied, "how is everyone?" "Fine so far," said Boton, "Yuusuke and Kuwabara left a few minutes ago and Seshomaru is in the bathroom." Dorsia went up stairs and knocked on the door. "Seshomaru? It's me." said Dorsia. The door was open. (Seshomaru never locked the door.) He opened the door. Seshomaru put down the brush because he felt satisfied with his hair. He had just finished doing it into a single braid and let it hang to the side. "I brought you some clothes to wear my love." said Dorsia holding a fresh set of clothes. "Thank you sweetheart." he replied as he began to strip the clothes that he was already wearing in front of Dorsia. A tiny smile in the corner of her mouth spread at the sight of her "Sessy Wessy." She went down and began to cook breakfast for everyone. Everyone enjoyed her cooking and each ate their fill. She went to where Kurama and Hiei were resting. She saw that Hiei was already awake, licking at his wounds. "Don't do that." said Dorsia "Why can't I? They burn like hell." he replied. "Here, take this" said Dorsia handing a potion to Hiei, "It should help some." "Hn…" replied Hiei "If you don't lick them I will give you Ice Cream tonight." said Dorsia. "Sweet Snow!" asked Hiei. Dorsia hit Hiei's soft spot. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah, sweet snow." said Dorsia. "I'll do anything!" chirped Hiei happily. Thoughts flew through Dorsia's head. "Just don't lick them, alright." replied Dorsia tempted to say something nasty. "SURE!" squealed Hiei happily.

(Aw, man! I was hoping to see some ACTION. You know what kind of ACTION that I mean. Well, I don't mind, because that kind of ACTION is strictly for me and Kurama and Hiei! Wahahahahah! GASP Wahahahahah! CHOKE Wahahahahah! COUGH Wahahahahah! Pass out Kurama and Hiei drag my unconscious body away for some evil mischief, pleasure and enjoyment.

To be continued!

Owarimashita…  ;) 

Owari


End file.
